Tesla Powers
|tiercolor = silver |tier = Beta |age = 15 |token = A picture of her biological father |District = 5 |r/v = Reaped |gender = Female |bestplacing = N/A |personality = Stealthy, Mischievous, Cunning, Unreliable, simply a cold blooded trouble maker |fears = Being electrocuted, heights |strengths = Climbing, Hiding, Trapping, Poison Making, Disguise |weaknesses = Hunting, Swimming, Trust, Other people |weapon = Poison, Knife, Rope |alliance= None }} Backstory Warning: Tesla's backstory includes disturbing mentions of suicide, domestic violence, child abuse, and murder. Tesla was born in District 5 as Tesla Elaine Powers. Her father, Dean, a power plant worker, worked 12 hour shifts to provide for his family. A family that consisted of his wife, Elaine, a son named Blair, and Tesla. One day, Dean was out working on one of the power lines, but was electrocuted along with 12 co-workers, and died instantly. Tesla’s mother felt the loss greater than any of their family, and she fell into a deep depression and began to use morphling. She spent every penny the family had on it, and neglected to take care of her children. Tesla did her best to take care of her baby brother, and her drug addicted mother, but it was too much for an eleven year old. The next year, they had a rough winter, and Blair caught pneumonia. Without any money, and no help from her mother, Tesla couldn't take him to the doctor, which led to Blair's death. Tesla, now alone, was extremely abandoned and depressed. Matters only became worse as her mother fell further into insanity and ended up committing suicide. Tesla found her mother in her bathtub, with cuts all over her entire body. Tesla, now a deeply mentally traumatized individual, was put into the District group home for parent-less children. Here, Tesla spent all of her free time hiding in one of the closets. She would hide behind the winter coats and rock back and forth. She would sob, crying out for her father, or cursing her mothers name. At night, she could hear the cries of baby Blair in her head. WIP Ignore everything below this line. ---- Her insane adoptive parents were really angry with her and they tried to torture her. She hid under her bed but in only 2 hours she was found. Her father had a long, leather belt. He ripped Tesla from her hiding spot and threw her onto the bed. Tesla kicked at him and was able to make it to the door. She ran to the kitchen and retrieved her mother's butchering knife. She then hid in the kitchen pantry. Obviously, she was found in seconds, and her mother grabbed her by the hair to lash her with a metal rod, but Tesla kicked the rod out of her hands and turned around, facing her evil, adoptive mother. Her mother was older and Tesla took her down easily. She used the knife to slowly cut the woman's throat, listening to her screams and the gurgling of her blood. Now for her father. She started to scream for help, and was found by her father, who smiled while holding a long pocket knife in his left hand. He ran at her but instead of running off, Tesla laughed at him and slashed his leg. He screamed in pain and attempted to slash Tesla's neck, but she dodged him, but her shoulder now how a huge gash in it. Tesla, now screaming like a baby, fell to the ground in pain. The neighbors woke and came to the door. Tesla ignored the knocking and got back to her feet. Her father had enough time to wipe sweat away, but that was it. The butcher knife was now in his chest. Tesla pulled it out and let him fall to the ground. She then got on top of him and began to quickly and rapidly stab him, letting blood fly everywhere. The neighbors had came through the door and witnessed it. Tesla tried to explain, but her neighbors thought she was insane and killed her poor parents, so they called the Peacekeepers and she was sent into an intensive care asylum. After only 5 months in the asylum, Tesla was reaped as the female representative of District 5 for the Hunger Games. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 5 Category:15 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:TheAmericanDream